Chalkboard
by ko-si
Summary: this story will most likely scar your mind...dain and lain are brothers and they want to buy some intoxicated milkshakes and end up having to borrow some money and stuff happens...they live in only men world so they're all gay


To be honest this is just gonna be a random story about stuff thatme and my friends talk abouton the regular basis at skool...

...No minors were harmed in the making of this story!

...no real names were used in this story just made up ones(privacy is not a priviledge is a RIGHT!)

Dain-"Pretend you're thirteen."

Lain-"I am thirteen." (but not really)

Dain-"Good motivation"

Lain-"You dummy…"

Lain looks down at Dain with a big smirk on his face. Lain's shirt is half undone and his pants are down while Dain is holding him around the waist, looking up at him with a long, white shirt on. Someone walks in on the room where lain and dain are.

"O danish..." Lain moaned.

"Good one Dain, oyu thought it was a good idea but noooooo you had to make me think this was cool if you weren't my brother I would stop talking to you."

"Aw shif... they caught us..."

"It's not what you think! We were making milkshakes..." Dain smiled.

"You dummy..."

2 hours earlier...

"I'm thirsty," Dain said.

"So am I..." Lain groaned.

"What do two sixteen year old teenagers do to get a milkshake around here?"

"We pay for it."

"With what money?"

"We get a job."

"What kind of job? A--"

"Don't even say it... we get a job at the store or we could ask someone for some money."

They go over to their friend's house where Demi and Ru live.

"Can we borrow some money?"

Demi and Ru are lying on the couch... kissing in weird ways...

"I'll just rob you then..." Lain said.

Lain looks through Ru's wallet... there is no money. They leave. As they walk down the street, they pass by shops.

"Maybe we can get a job or something," Dain suggested.

"Not at this very moment, we can't. Besides..."

Lain goes into his imagination to see Dain working at a shopping center. He knocks off food on shelves, eats the food and wears only boxers and a tank top on the first day with our beach pictures we took...

Lain looks in his wallet and finds that there is no money.

"Damn... I have nothing but a picture of Kumai..."

"Why don't you ask Kumai for money? He's frickin' rich!"

"I know... but then he's going to ask me for a favour..."

"So?"

"What if I don't want to do what he wants me to?"

"So?"

"Fine. But I'm buying me an intoxicated milkshake..."

"Whatever," he smiled.

They ride in their red sports car to Kumai's mansion. Lain walks up to the door holding Dain's hand. They knock on the door. Kumai answers.

"Lain! What are you doing here?" Kumai looks as him deviously.

"We need some money so Lain's going to do a favour for ya for some cash," Dain said. "I'm going to Delirium's House next door. Call me when your done and we'll get milkshakes together."

"I'm cool with that," Kumai opens the door widely for Lain to enter.

Lain glared at Dain and walked in.

Kumai made some gestures, pointing to Lain.

"I'm going to do him good!" he smiled and shut the door.

Dain left to Delirium's to go 'help' him with things.

"So what do you need help with?" Lain asked, looking around at the many mirrors reflecting his image.

"Um... in my room..." Kumai said.

"Doing what?"

"You..." Kumai whispered.

"What?" Lain asked.

"Making my bed."

"You'll give me money for making your bed?"

"How much you need?"

"Enough to buy a milkshake."

"If you stay for an hour with me I'll give you a hundred bucks and a milkshake."

Kumai turned a corner and led Lain in. Kumai slammed the door behind him and locked it without Lain knowing.

"Your bed looks made already..." Lain pointed out and turned to Kumai.

Kumai pushed him onto his bed and sat on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lain yelled as loud as he could... which wasn't really loud.

"Your making my bed... um... well complete..."

"For what!"

"You want a hundred bucks, don't you?"

"Ya..."

"I'll give you the milkshake if you kiss me."

"What!"

"You heard me..."

"Can you get off me?"

"But then you'll run away..."

Lain stared at Kumai's turquoise hair. Kumai leaned over and brushed away Lain's purple bangs from his face. Kumai kissed him gently on the lips (I know your enjoying this kosi...)(kosi looks at kamio and says "oh yeah you have no idea...big...time hell yeah"kosi says that in a very sarcastic voice) Kumai slowly moved his hands down Lain's body and undid Lain's pants, slowly pulling them down.

"You're going to rape me, aren't you?" Lain asked.

"Of course not... it's not rape unless you don't want to do it..."

"I don't want to do it!"

"You owe me anyway for the past times I bought you milkshakes..."

"But you made me wear this maid outfit and dance for you. I'm deeply scared because of you..."

Kumai kissed him again and pulled down Lain's pants.

"You're so mean..."

Kumai took off his shirt and threw it somewhere and did the same with Lain's shirt. Kumai grabbed one of his extra large shirts that magically appeared on his bed railing. He put it on and forcefully put one on Lain.

"Please get off me..." Lain pleaded.

"You've only been here five minutes and you already want to leave?"

"Yes."

"Well... to bad... you touched it you bought it..."

"What the hell? Kuletz said that... you plagiarizer!"

Kumai kissed Lain again, but stuck his tongue in this time.

"You taste like vanilla..." Kumai commented.

"Can't you just make this quick and painless?"

"You wish... Now... you're not going to run away, right?"

"I'm not responsible for my actions..."

"Fine then..."

Kumai picked him up and placed him at the center of the bed and turned him over.

"Do you like pain, Lain? Hey... that rhymes!"

"You masochist..."

"Am not."

"You molester..."

"I'm the same age as you and you voluntarily lent me your time and other things..."

"Lies! I want my milkshake."

"It's right there." He pointed to the table.. and there it was...

Kumai lay Lain and rubbed himself into him and started feeling the sides of Lain's body.

"You're so soft and delicate like candy rappers..."

"Thanks..." Lain said sarcastically.

Kumai stopped. They lay there quietly, only their breathing the sound in the room.

"Do you like me?" Kumai asked suddenly.

"Ya, I do..."

"You lie!"

"I'm not."

"Prove it."

"Okay... maybe I'm lying a bit..."

Kumai sat up again and pulled down Lain's boxers slowly off his waist. After successfully pulling off Lain's, Kumai took off his pants and boxers.

"I love you." Kumai said.

"Do you really? Or is it that you like to torture me?"

"Both."

"Very funny..."

1 Hour later...

"Did you get the hundred bucks?" Dain asked, standing outside Kumai's place.

Kumai stood at the door and handed the hundred bucks to Lain. Lain's hair was messy, clothes untidy and a shoe missing.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Dain asked on the highway.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Ya because I want to do stuff with you... it's not fair that Kumai gets you and I dont'..."

"You have Delirium."

"He's too soft on me!"

"Masochist..."

"I know," he blushed.

After buying a bottle of $75 wine (which was 85 alcohol), they sat in their mansion across from Demi's house and next to Kumai's house and Delirium's house.

"Wait..." Dain began... "Then why would we have to drive to all their houses and borrow money when we live in a mansion, have everything in the universe we could possibly want?"

"Kumai's wanted to do stuff with me since two nights ago when I did stuff with him."

"You want to invite Kumai and Delirium to our house for milkshakes?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask..."

5 minutes later...

Lain and Dain lay on their beds, only wearing their white extra large shirts that they stole from Kumai, that Kumai stole back from them and in the last five minutes, managed to steal it back

"Stop tempting me..." Dain said, blushing bright pink. "Aw... can you put my legs up?"

"You spaz... you just said you didn't want me to do that..."

"I lied..."

"Grrrrr..." Lain grabbed under Dain legs and did... stuff.

After two minutes of doing... stuff... they stop. Kumai runs in, uninvited and jumped on Lain (x.x) Kumai had his white shirt (because he's so frickin' rich he can buy another shirt that three sizes too big for him! As he jumps on Lain, Dain moves out of the way and notices Delirium.

"Good luck," Dain said, kissed Lain and ran over to Delirium.

"Good luck with-- ah! That... frickin'... aww hurts be... a... littttttlllllle... more... aww"

Lain was on his hands and knees letting Kumai do his evil stuff up Lain's ass.

"Can...weeeee... take... a... break..."

"Can I dryly do this on your floor with you, Lain?"

"No! I just cleaned the floors this week... wearing your stupid maid outfit... Fine... but... only if you aw shif... aw"

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" Kumai picked up Lain and placed him on the floor. Lain's body was in a ramp like position. Ass in the air and face on the ground. Kumai turned him over and dry flanged poor Lain on the floor. Finally after 15 minutes they had to stop because they had hit the wall (which was over two hundred feet from the bed). Kumai lifted Lain up from under the knees and... well there was lots of cursing and awes from Lain.

"Whatever happened to getting my milkshake?" Lain asked.

"Oh ya..." Dain said from the other side of the room.

"What do you aw mean by oh ya!"

After a while... Kumai started back on Delirium and left Lain and Dain to resume what they were doing before Kumai and Delirium had interrupted them and scared them even more for life by doing stuff. In the end, they did get their intoxicated milkshake, but after kissing violently over the milkshake, it fell off the table and they were depressed.

"Let's make our own milkshake!"

"We don't eat, thus having no ingredients to make the milkshake with."

"Lies!"

"Fine... do whatever you want... I'm already scared for life..."

"Pretend you're thirteen."

"I am thirteen." (but not really)

"Good motivation"

"You dummy…"

Lain looks down at Dain with a big smirk on his face. Lain's shirt is half undone and his pants are down while Dain is holding him around the waist, looking up at him with a long, white shirt on. Someone walks in on the room where lain and dain are.

"O danish..." Lain moaned.

"Good one Dain, oyu thought it was a good idea but noooooo you had to make me think this was cool if you weren't my brother I would stop talking to you."

"Aw shif... they caught us..."

"It's not what you think! We were making milkshakes..." Dain smiled.

"You dummy..."


End file.
